Un resfriado y una confesion
by Reaper1701
Summary: Weiss se enferma, quien mas apropiada para cuidarla que su lider? Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Teammates and lovers"del foro La Academia Beacon. White Rose.


Weiss estaba en la cama descansando,la heredera habia contraido un resfriado despues de una mision nocturna en los muelles, al parecer la brisa del mar habia causado que la temperatura bajara y ella al no llevar un abrigo apropiado se resfriara.

_Genial todo el dia en cama _penso la heredera y volteo a ver a su alrededor notando que sus companeras de equipo no se encontraban en la habitacion.

_Bueno al menos estoy sola, asi podre descansar_ penso mientras agarraba un panuelo para limpiarse la nariz. -Achoo- estornudo la joven. -Salud- dijo una voz energetica en la puerta.

La chica de blanco volteo a la puerta para ver a su lider parada en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto la heredera aun con el panuelo en la nariz.

-Bueno, yo, pense que como Yang y Blake se fueron a una cita por la ciudad yo podria quedarme a cuidarte- respondio Ruby acercandose. -Te traje algo de comer-.

-Gracias, pero no tenias que hacerlo- dijo Weiss un poco sonrojada.

Ruby dejo la bandeja a un lado y acerco un plato con sopa a la heredera, tomo la cuchara y la acerco a Weiss.

-Ruby, que haces?- pregunto extranada la chica de blanco.

-Cuando yo me enfermaba Yang solia darme de comer, pero creo que es raro si yo lo hago, perdon- Ruby miro hacia abajo avergonzada, bajando la cuchara hacia el plato pero Weiss le detuvo la mano, y la guio hacia su boca tomando la sopa que se encontraba en la cuchara.

Ruby y Weiss se sonrojaron. -Es un lindo gesto Ruby solo no estoy acostumbrada- comento la heredera.

-Siempre te cuidare Weiss asi que vete acostumbrando- dijo Ruby sonriendo.

Durante un tiempo estuvieron en silencio Ruby termino de darle de comer a Weiss a pesar de ser interrumpida en varias ocasiones por sus estornudos.

-Por que decidiste cuidarme? Digo no es como si siempre fuera amable contigo- pregunto Weiss sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba, como si esperara una respuesta en concreto.

-Eres mi companera, se supone que debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, no?- respondio Ruby sonriendo; sin embargo la respuesta de la joven causo un dolor en el corazon de la mayor.

_Por que siento esto? Acaso me siento decepcionada de su respuesta? O la gripe ya ataco mis neuronas? Si, debe ser lo ultimo. _Penso Weiss.

-Estas bien? De repente empezaste a hacer caras- pregunto Ruby extranada con el comportamiento de la chica de blanco.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansada eso es todo- contesto seria Weiss

Lo siento es mi culpa te he estado manteniendo despierta, te dejare descansar- dijo Ruby levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta.

Espera, tonta nunca dije que te fueras!- exclamo la heredera

Pero tu dijiste que...- Ruby fue interrumpida por Weiss -No es sinonimo de que te vayas lo que te haya dicho tonta-

Ruby regreso a sentarse al lado de Weiss. _Por que siento mi corazon tan acelerado?_ Se pregunto Weiss

-Ruby te puedo preguntar algo?- inquirio la chica de blanco

-Claro, aunque si tiene que ver con temas vistos en clase temo no ser mucha ayuda- sonrio nerviosa Ruby.

-Hay alguien que te llame la atencion?- pregunto Weiss sonrojada

-Pues muchas personas me llamanla atencion Weiss, digo depende de lo que hagala persona puede atraer la atencion de todos- respondio inocentemente Ruby llevandose una mirada matadora de la heredera.

-Me refiero a que si te atrae alguien romanticamente hablando, tonta- dijo exasperada la chica de blanco.

-Oh- se sonrojo Ruby -Pues si hay alguien- respondio cortamente la mas joven.

-Cuentame de esa persona- demando la heredera dandose cuenta que esperaba ser ella _Creo que estoy enamorada de Ruby, demonios_ penso Weiss

-Pues es una mujer- volteo a ver Ruby a Weiss para ver si reaccionaba mal a eso pero como no vio reaccion alguna continuo -Es muy talentosa, pelea muy bien, es muy sincera , amable cuando decide serlo, es muy bonita, estudiosa y ambiciosa- dijo la chica sonrojandose denuevo. - Pero no creo que me haga caso ella esta rodeada de admiradores.- termino acostandose.

_Debo de ser muy egocentrica o me acaba de describir a mi_ penso Weiss sonriendo en su interior.

-Que te hace pensar que no te hara caso?- pregunto la heredera sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que piensa que soy muy infantil, aunque seamos companeras y trato de demostrarle que soy suficientemente madura para estar aqui y ser la lider a veces siento que no es suficiente para llamar su atencion, creo que no me considero y creo que ella no me considera estar a su altura- confeso la mas joven.

-Uhm Ruby- trato de decir la heredera dandose cuenta que la mas joven se habia delatado

-Y eso no es todo, encima de eso tengo que soportar que dos chicos que considero mis amigos babeen por ella y veneren el piso donde camina, digo no es que yo no lo haga pero no la quiero compartir- confeso la mas joven aun sin darse cuenta lo que decia.

-Ruby- dijo Weiss tratando de calmar a la chica.

-Y esta incertidumbre me mata, no es como cuando peleo y me siento segura de mi misma, llamar su atencion es mas dificil que pelear contra 20 ursas aunque si lo logro seria inmensamente feliz- continuo la mas joven.

-Ruby!- grito la heredera logrando callar a la chica.

-Ya entendi, y si ella se enterara de lo que sientes que dirias?- pregunto Weiss sonriendo.

-No, lo se supongo que morir de verguenza- respondio Ruby aun ignorando el hecho de que ya se habia delatado

Weiss tomo un panuelo y se limpio la nariz, meditando que hacer. _Si la beso no sera el momento mas romantico del mundo con esta gripa, pero que mas da._ Penso.

La chica de blanco puso el panuelo a un lado y tomo la mano de la menor ayudandola a incorporarse, cuando Ruby quedo nuevamente sentada, la heredera acaricio el rostro de la otra joven y la beso. El beso fue uno corto y tierno. Cuando se separaron Ruby estaba en extremo enrojecida, Weiss le sonrio y la abrazo.

-Eres una tonta, te delataste desde el primer momento. Y jamas pienses que no eres suficiente para mi lo eres y siempre lo seras.- Confeso Weiss. -Se que no es el momento mas romantico, pero quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto la heredera dejando de abrazar a Ruby.

Ruby se abalanzo sobre la chica de blanco y la no pudo sentirse mas feliz, aunque por dentro deseaba no enfermar a su nueva novia, pero disfruto el resto de su enfermedad al lado de ella.


End file.
